Whisper Between Darkness
by Belisama
Summary: Yuuri sonrió adquiriendo su papel nuevamente... Gwendal se fundió con las sombras del salón, como el guardián eterno del rey...Y él siguió sujetando la mano de su esposo mientras sonreía. GwendalxYuuri, WolxYuuri, ligero AU
1. Capitulo 1

_**Whisper Between Darkness **_

-Lo primero que he de advertir es que la pareja predominante aquí es poco común, el hecho es que son contados los fics de Gwendal/Yuuri, obviamente es YAOI, hablamos de KKM señors no podría ser de otra forma. Está basada en algún tiempo después de la última temporada pero no tiene nada que ver con ella.

Si hay alguien que no se sienta cómodo con la idea de una relación por favor no sigas leyendo, haz lo que yo, evito la historia cuando no me agrada la pareja.

Todos los derechos están reservados a Tomo Takabayashi (historia), Temari Matsumoto (arte), Kadokawa Shoten, Studio DEEN, NHK, etc, en serio no gano nada con esto mas matar las ansias de escribir y que quieran matarme.

Si yo fuera el autor créanme la animación habría sido un poco más pegada al ambiente algo pesado del manga XD

--

**Flüstert (Parte I/3)**

"_**It isn't what they say about you, it's what they whisper."**_

Errol Flynn

Murmullos.

Había comenzado de esa forma; una vocecita en la parte más profunda de su cabeza, tan débil que jamás considero escuchar lo que decía, simples miedos producto de su inseguridad. No había fundamentos para pensar en la infidelidad de su esposo, nada de esquivación, no sonrisas llenas de complicidad con alguien al otro lado del salón, no miradas más largas de lo normal o anhelantes, ni platicas a media voz o momentos a solas con otro, sólo había simples sonrisas y besos cayendo sobre él como lluvias de abril.

Constantes, dulces y refrescantes.

No había noche que esos brazos fallaran en rodearlo, uñas clavadas en su espalda y el delicado cuerpo temblando bajo el suyo.

Lo cierto es que su cónyuge era único, una criatura hecha para encantar, los años lo habían transformado enormemente del jovencito hermoso a una belleza desafiante, el antes cabello corto rozaba ahora sus hombros, su piel había adquirido un hermoso tono apiñonado, sano y resplandeciente, también lo eran sus ojos un par de hermosas gemas que contaban todas sus emociones al tiempo que engalanaban el rostro de muñeca fina que había conservado, y a pesar de que ambos habían crecido a la par su compañero, su otra mitad desarrollo un aire muy diferente a su alrededor, totalmente principesco, como si a gracia de cientos de reyes corriera por sus venas apreciable en cada gesto de su rostro o movimiento que realizaba, inclusive su voz había alcanzado un refinamiento perfecto, profunda y encantadora como el sonido mismo que brotaba de la boca un dios, era educado al hablar y ni siquiera la mente brillante de un mazuko nacido y crecido en la corte podía hacer ofrecer un reto a su esposo cuando comenzaba sus ensayos en la corte.

Perfecto.

No existía otra palabra para describirlo.

Diez años atrás se habían enlazado en una ceremonia suntuosa digna de su posición, llena de importantes figuras que sólo se reunirían bajo un mismo techo con espada de por medio, una extraña paz había surgido a partir de ese día, como si otros reinos temieran hacer algo sin consentimiento del maoh, y el propio imperio mazuko había reducido sus rencillas internas a cambio de obtener una sonrisa o un simple cabeceo en reconocimiento, la paz que estaban disfrutando era una frágil pieza de cristal en manos de una sola persona.

Todo fue maravilloso durante un tiempo… y luego los murmullos salieron de su cabeza y se hicieron susurros en la corte.

-¿Ocurre algo, liebe?.-La mano en su hombro le estrujo débilmente, una forma delicada de llamar su atención y funciono. Se encontró de pie, inmóvil en el medio del salón con su esposo en brazos y toda la atención centrada en ellos, incluso la música se había detenido, los ojos de su pareja mostraban ligera confusión, su sonrisa había sido remplazada con un arco cuyas puntas apuntaban hacía abajo.

¿Era posible que un ser con un aura tan pura como esta fuera capaz de faltar a sus votos?

Un parpadeo lento le permitió apreciar las pestañas largas antes de que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en esos labios, todo se disolvió en aquella imagen.

-Nada.-Respondió con suavidad, mientras miraba por sobre el hombro de su esposo al maestro de ceremonias, con un leve cabeceo le indico que continuaran tan solo segundos después el salón volvió a llenarse con el maravilloso vals.-¿Continúanos Göttlinche kaiser?.-El tono bromista que le imprimió a su voz arranco una sonrisa aun mayor de esos labios, al siguiente compás comenzaron nuevamente a bailar seguidos por las restantes parejas.

La música lleno sus sentidos, el calor del cuerpo pegado al suyo y el olor único de su cónyuge que le recordaba a esa sencilla pero hermosa flor que adornaba los jardines en verano.

Una década no era nada en su mundo y sin embargo marcaba enorme diferencias en otros, un ejemplo claro era su propia hija que bailaba complacida con un noble apenas mayor que ella por unos años, un príncipe del norte… un humano… de corta cabellera rojiza, amables ojos azules y porte de guerrero. Que hermosa se había vuelto su pequeña princesa, su Greta, los rizos de antaño eran ahora suaves ondas que caían por su espalda hasta casi tocar su delgada cintura, su piel no había perdido esa maravilloso color tostado que esa noche le daba un brillo dorado cuando cruzaba el salón de la mano de su acompañante, labios llenos coloreados levemente, ojos avellana vivaces, totalmente despiertos captaban el mundo a su alrededor con avidez, por sobre todas las cosas había heredado una hermosa voz de ruiseñor que a menudo alegraba sus tardes cuando cantaba para ellos.

Aquellos ojos traviesos se encontraron con los suyos antes de mostrarle una radiante sonrisa y después se perdió en el mar de nobles al seguir el ritmo de la música que ya le parecía interminable.

-Liebe.- El murmullo contra su oreja lo hizo temblar, o quizás fue la forma en que el cuerpo de su esposo se presiono contra el suyo, aun así no pudo voltear a verlo, continuo observando el movimiento constante de rostros que los rodeaban, todos sonreían, todo… parecía real y al mismo tiempo artifioso.-Has estado distraído toda la mañana.-No fue una pregunta y sin embargo iba escondida dentro de esa sencilla frase.

_Has estado distraído toda la mañana._

¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué te preocupa?.

-Frunciendo en ceño cuando crees que nadie te ve.-Continuo su esposo.-Lanzando suspiros al aire y murmurando palabras a las esquinas de la habitación.

¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?…¿has peleado con tus hermanos?, ¿tu madre ha vuelto con un nuevo escándalo a romper nuestra paz?

-Quizas…-La mano entrelazada con la propia se cerro ligeramente.-No te he prestado atención suficiente en estos días.

¿He hecho algo que te molesta, Liebe? ¿algo que desees contarme?.

Eso y más significaban las palabras que brotaban de aquellos labios.

El ritmo del vals aumento, y su cuerpo, guiado por los años de entrenamiento en la corte siguió instintivamente la nueva velocidad.

-No pasa nada göttlinche.-Murmuro concentrándose en seguir el ritmo.

Entre vueltas logro apreciar a Gunther platicando con varios diplomáticos. Toda la noche el maestro de esgrima había orbitado alrededor de un noble de seductores ojos verdes y cabello ébano, una belleza venida del oeste, mayor que el albino por al menos veinte años. Gunther cuyos soñadores ojos lilas habían estado enfocados en el príncipe de occidente desde que lo conoció dos días atrás no perdía un momento para ser el único centro de atención del demonio mayor… quizás pronto habría una boda que celebrar, claro si logra convencer al esquivo demonio de sus buenas intenciones.

La música fue volviéndose cada vez más lenta y supo por fin que el final del vals había llegado.

-Cada día lo haces mejor göttlinche.-Comentó con ligera burla antes de presentar sus respetos ante su esposo inclinándose levemente.-Sin duda las clases con mi hermano han funcionado.

El leve rubor en el rostro del otro le dijo que había tocado una fibra sensible, más aun cuando una sonrisa algo forzada reemplazo la natural en los labios del maoh. Era bien sabido por él lo mucho que Yuuri debió esforzarse para moverse con esa gracia , elegancia única de los mazukos.

-Y tu liebe sigues siendo rudo e impaciente.-Respondió con fingida ofensa antes de sonreír abiertamente, uno de esos gestos que lograba quitarle el aliento fácilmente porque todo en ese momento se había confabulado para hacer del rey mazuko una visión. El brillo de su cabello, sus dientes perlados, su ropa de gala y sus hermosos ojos negros.

-Su Majestad Imperial Yuuri… Excelencia Wolfram.-Una tímida voz dijo a su espalda, no tuvo que voltear para saber que se trataba de uno de sus hombres, Yuuri vio unos segundos sobre su hombro, quizás reconociendo a quien los interrumpía y asintió levemente dándole el permiso para marchar. Dudo, dudo en soltar la mano de su esposo porque sólo había una razón para que uno de sus hombres se acercara tan impúdicamente a él, porque la única orden que dio fue que encontraran el origen de esos susurros… la fuente de sus dudas.

¿Era necesario?, ¿debía traicionar de esa forma la confianza de su esposo?, ¿darle tal importancia a las habladurías de un sirviente como para dejar a Yuuri sólo a mitad del baile?.

Lo sintió eterno, el momento en que su mano dejo ir por fin la de su rey, con una profunda reverencia se despidió de él siguiendo al soldado y sabiendo que pronto toda la corte rodearía al maoh como si fueran abejas tras las flores, se detuvo un momento cuando estaba por salir del salón, Ken estaba ahí con su clásica sonrisa llena de misterios, le saludo asintiendo, se comunicaron con la mirada hasta que finalmente el moreno aprobó nuevamente con su cabeza.

Cuidaría de Yuuri mientras él no estaba, con esa seguridad salio de la sala del trono sin más duda que aquella que ya le carcomía por dentro.

El trayecto parecía durar más de lo normal y a cada paso la presión en su pecho iba aumentando, sin embargo no aminoro el ritmo de sus zancadas, tenía que ver frente a frente a quien había calumniado de esa forma a su esposo. Este murmullo que empezó entre la servidumbre hasta llegar a la corte misma del rey podía ser peligroso para la figura del maoh, en un mundo como ese, con la posición privilegiada y la ingenuidad propia de Yuuri esas cosas generalmente terminaban en traiciones complejas.

Esas clases de habladurías eran peligrosas, y aunque corriera el riesgo de que Yuuri se enterara de sus acciones de esa noche -sujeto el mango de su espada- esa ofensa al honor de su esposo debía ser lavada con sangre.

Sonrió débilmente, la tensión en su pecho aminoro considerablemente, era un tonto y ahora se daba cuenta de ello, no había razón ni una sola para desconfiar de Yuuri, quien en miles de veces le compro no sólo su amor, sino también su enorme confianza… ¿acaso respondería esa fe de su esposo hacia él con celos tontos?.

¡Ah!, al parecer no era tan maduro después de todo.

-Excelencia, es por aquí.-Se detuvo de golpe y frunció el ceño al ver en la dirección que le era señalada.

El corredor estaba sumergido en las sombras, de no ser por la luz de la luna llena que se colaba entre los ventanales ni siquiera las paredes habrían sido apreciables claramente, un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

¿Los calabozos?.

Nadie utilizaba esas instalaciones desde antes de la abdicación de su madre, de eso era ya más de veinte años. Las mazmorras significaban un control de quien entraba y salía, algo que tarde o temprano llegaría a oídos de Yuuri.

-Di ordenes muy claras de que nadie debía …-Se detuvo en su amonestación cuando al fondo del pasillo el eco de unos pasos se hizo presente, cada vez más fuertes y claros, la luz de la primera ventana revelo un grupo de cuatro personas que se acercaban a ellos.

-Yozak.-Murmuro cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar la figura que avanzaba al frente de la comitiva, atrás de él dos soldados de casacas verdes llevaban un tercer hombre con el rostro cubierto con una capucha.-¿Qué significa esto?.-Dio un paso al frente para interceptar al espía.

Yozak sonrió, de esa forma arrogante que parecía reservada solo para Conrad y él.

-Un espía, príncipe, uno que atrapo para mí; lo he seguido desde Big Shimaron, lo último que supe es que había entrado a Shin Makoku, imagine mi sorpresa cuando me entere que lo tenia en su poder.-Dijo colocándose a su lado, sus ojos azules chispeaban en humor y el tono casual de su voz no daba pie a duda y sin embargo se encontró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué hace la guardia de Gwendal aquí?.-Preguntó viendo a los soldados que impávidos sujetaban al preso, no hubo pizca de temor o duda en sus rostros, sólo la sobria expresión de estar cumpliendo con su deber.-Es la guardia real quien debería…

-Con todo respeto excelencia.-Interrumpió el mestizo.-Su excelencia Gwendal von Walde tiene propiedad en los asuntos de estado, si desea una explicación será mejor que le pregunte directamente a su hermano.

Un sabor amargo lleno su boca.

Era cierto. A pesar de ser él quien estaba casado con Yuuri había cosas que no cambiaron, una de ellas era que Gwendal seguía siendo jefe de seguridad del Blood Pledge.

-¡Quiero ver su cara!.-Exigió de pronto para sorpresa de Yozak y los demás.-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Quítenle la capucha!.-Cuando ninguno de ellos se movió para seguir su orden él mismo se acerco al espía capturado y tiro de la tela negra para descubrir el rostro del perpetrador.

Lo reconoció de inmediato, el rostro del nuevo caballerango de Yuuri fue lo encontró bajo la cubierta.

-Tú. eres -Murmuro viendo al joven con horror, y la mirada del joven fue de igual terror al verle.

¿Este chico era un espía?, ¿Quién siempre llevaba el caballo de Yuuri? ¿Quién prepara su montura?.

¡Podría haber matado al maoh en cualquier momento!.

-¡Llévenselo!.-Ordeno Yozak, esa fue una orden que no dudaron en cumplir, volvieron a cubrir el rostro del traidor y a empujones comenzaron a alejarse con él.

Paso un momento de silencio, nadie dijo nada pero el peso de la mirada de Yozak era muy claro, cuando levanto el rostro encontró la mirada inquisitiva del mayor, como si deseara conocer a fondo su reacción… no, más bien buscaba algo, ¿Qué?, eso no pudo decirlo pero cuando se disponía a preguntar como era posible que tan tremendo error sucediera el espía levanto una de sus manos deteniendo sus dudas, sin decir más se alejo de él en dirección hacia donde se habían llevado al preso.

Otro instante se perdió en lo que su corazón adquiría el ritmo normal y todo dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.-Retirate… despide a los demás.-Murmuro sin apartar sus ojos del piso. No lo escucho partir, ni siquiera levanto la vista; el peligro había pasado, ¿cierto?, si era asi… ¿Por qué esto no parecía tener sentido?.

Gwendal no era una persona descuidada, algo como esto, esta clase de errores jamás habían sucedido antes, no desde que su hermano ocupaba ese puesto… no estaba bien, algo en todo esto… sólo podía pensar en dos cosas, la primera explicación es que todo fue una trampa, dejarlo llegar tan lejos para…no -sacudió su cabeza- jamás jugaría con la vida de Yuuri, ya lo había demostrado muchas veces al casi sacrificarse por el rey, no Gwendal no utilizaría a su esposo como carnada…

-Entonces…-Simplemente quedaba una respuesta.

Una mentira que cimentaba otra, y luego otra y otra hasta que se hacia imposible saber que era la realidad y cual la farsa...

…_**Su majestad tiene una nueva fijación ¿no?, pasa largas horas en las cuadras…**_

Apresuro su paso en dirección al salón.

…_**Lo han visto pasear en las madrugas, perderse en la niebla y volver antes de que salga el sol…**_

Dolía, la punzada en su pecho había vuelto como una aguja ardiente clavándose en su carne, el tiempo entonces no importo y en un parpadeo se encontró de nueva cuenta a las puertas de la sala del trono bajo la mirada de los guardias sorprendidos.

…_**Los mozos de la cuadra dicen que no va solo…**_

Lo que vieron sus ojos al abrirse las puertas no pudo describirlo de ninguna forma, su corazón se achico en un palpitar y su estomago fue golpeado con un frío que lo hizo estremecer. En medio del salón, sin que nadie más se atreviera hacer sombra sobre la pareja y al ritmo de un dulce vals, su hermano Gwendal dirigía con una maestría impresionante a un sonriente Yuuri.

…_**No seas tonto Wolfram, yo sé de cada salida de su majestad, no existe nada extraño con él…**_

Perfecto.

Es como se veían juntos.

Desde la forma en que sujetaba con delicadeza la cintura y mano de Yuuri hasta el ritmo que tenían, como si flotaran por la habitación, ignorantes de todo, concentrados sólo el uno en el otro, perfecto negro contra azul rey, inclusive una minúscula sonrisa en el rostro de Gwendal hacia obvio que disfrutaba de guiar al menor durante la pieza.

Logro escuchar los suspiros de las jóvenes a su lado.-Se ven maravillosos.

Un murmullo.

…_**Parece que su majestad tiene un amante, no es de sorprender, tomando en cuenta su forzado matrimonio…**_

Por un momento los ojos del mayor se cruzaron con los suyos, no revelaron nada y sin embargo -cerro su mano, forzó una sonrisa- había algo en Gwendal esa noche, algo que destellaba, una luz que lo hacia brillar…y estaba justo en ese momento en sus brazos, sonriendo con la inocencia digna de un niño, Yuuri irradiaba algo totalmente diferente cuando estaba en esos brazos.

…_**Sin duda las clases con mi hermano han funcionado…**_

Sus propias palabras se burlaron de él.

Una mentira.

Un murmullo.

Una pieza del diorama.

Todo se reducía a su hermano sosteniendo en brazos a su amado.

La música se detuvo lentamente y con ella el hechizo se esparció en el aire como polvo pero no importo, ni siquiera cuando Gwendal se alejo lentamente de Yuuri para afrontarlo con la mirada para después retirarse, no importaba cuando la mano de Yuuri retuvo durante un segundo la de Gwendal.

Nadie lo noto o lo supo… pero realmente eso no importaba, aunque su sonrisa estuviera dibujada en sus labios y doliera tanto que casi podría llorar, lo cierto es que por esta noche sólo eran rumores, los tres fingirían una vez más que nada paso… mañana cuando el sol saliera, entonces solo en ese momento afrontaría lo que se negó a ver durante tanto tiempo.

Yuuri sonrió adquiriendo su papel nuevamente.

Gwendal se fundió con las sombras del salón, como el guardián eterno del rey.

Y él siguió sujetando la mano de su esposo mientras sonreía.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Whisper Between Darkness **_

-Lo primero que he de advertir es que la pareja predominante aquí es poco común, el hecho es que son contados los fics de Gwendal/Yuuri, obviamente es YAOI, hablamos de KKM señors no podría ser de otra forma. Está basada en algún tiempo después de la última temporada pero no tiene nada que ver con ella.

Si hay alguien que no se sienta cómodo con la idea de una relación por favor no sigas leyendo, haz lo que yo, evito la historia cuando no me agrada la pareja.

Todos los derechos están reservados a Tomo Takabayashi (historia), Temari Matsumoto (arte), Kadokawa Shoten, Studio DEEN, NHK, etc, en serio no gano nada con esto mas matar las ansias de escribir y que quieran matarme.

Si yo fuera el autor créanme la animación habría sido un poco más pegada al ambiente algo pesado del manga XD

--

**Zwischen (Parte 2/3)**

"_**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."**_

Anónimo

Dieciocho años de conocerlo.

Quince de estar viviendo en ese sueño prestado, a costa de su propia felicidad y de la de su hermano, sometiéndose al yugo de un corazón un tanto traicionero y voluble, un día era suyo pero al siguiente se iba con alguien más.

Infidelidad.

No importaba como lo mirara, desde que ángulo o desde que distancia, seguía siendo promiscuidad, un quebrantamiento al código moral que lo había regido por tantos años, una felonía; sí, era todo eso y más porque hería a más de uno ese juego, era cruel, bajo… indecente.

Piel de terciopelo entre sus dedos.

Era en ese momento, en que el corazón y el cerebro peleaban en una lucha sin cuartel, que él quedaba en el medio, sólo, divido, entonces bastaba una mirada, una simple sonrisa, inclusive un sonido brotado de esos labios, caía de rodillas ante su amante y una vez más apostaba todo en el juego del adulterio. Con un beso, un roce de sus manos o el cuerpo del otro temblando bajo el suyo… sobre él. ¿Qué importaba la vergüenza o los dedos señalándole? ¿pudor? ¿familia? ¿honor?… eso perdía valor ante el amor que profesaba y que le profesaban a cambio.

Labios enrojecidos por un beso se abrieron para dejar brotar un gemido, dedos se aferraron a la parte baja de su espalda.

-La corte habla.-Un jadeo, un murmullo en su oído.-Alguien lo sabe.

¡Oh!… claro... A eso se debía la tensión en sus hombros, la ansiedad en la mirada… le preocupaba que su esposo se enterara de esta traición, no podía culparlo, aunque fuera lejos de su control como contrajo matrimonio lo cierto es que estaba atado por casi todas las leyes a otro.

Sus labios se cerraron alrededor del elegante cuello arrancando un nuevo suspiro de esa boca. En algún momento hubo el pensamiento claro en su cabeza de que debía silenciar esos murmullos, eran una amenaza a este el único paraíso que había conocido en sus largas décadas de soledad, por alguna razón las palabras de su madre vinieron a la memoria, su madre insistía en el tema de contraer matrimonio con una joven princesa.

…_Demasiado tiempo sólo Gwen…_

-¿Cómo?.-Gruño empujando al más pequeño contra el colchón, rozando cuerpo con cuerpo y arrancando una jadeo de sorpresa y placer mezclado.-Hemos sido cuidadosos…

Manos se movieron a su espalda aferrándose a los hombros al tiempo que su amanse se arqueaba en busca de repetir esa sensación, fue su turno para dejar escapar un sonido de satisfacción cuando la piel suave de los blancos muslos rozó su hombría.-No lo sé…-Fue la respuesta.-No importa…

Cierto.

No importaba nada más que ese momento, aunque este amor estuviera construido de escasos encuentros íntimos y largas horas de platica, la pasión de esos instantes era incomparable, la piel, el olor, el sabor… podría matar por él, lo haría sin pensarlo y de ser necesario, si el destino los obligaba a jugar como delincuentes descubiertos, expulsado de todo lo que conoció como su hogar se llevaría a este rey con él; no había forma de que lo entregara a alguien, ni siquiera a su hermano… ¿Cuándo cayó en esta red?, ¿Por qué no deseaba escapar de ella?.

Podía tener a cualquiera, hombre o mujer, plebeyo o príncipe… pero tenía a un dios ofreciéndole su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma. ¿Dónde podría estar mejor que con él? ¿Dónde este dios encontraría alguien que lo adorara más? ¿Quién podía ofrecerle unos brazos donde encontrara real tranquilidad?.

Infidelidad.

¿Por qué tenia que compartir?… estaba llegando a un punto donde no podía verlo siquiera de la mano de su legitimo esposo… ¿Por qué no reto a Wolfram en cuanto se dio cuenta de ese sentimiento?, ¿fue ese su error? ¿espero demasiado?… ¿o fue querer de más a su señor?.

-Mañana me encargare de la ellos.-Deslizo sus manos en el interior de los muslos separándolos, haciendo espacio y acomodándose entre las piernas.-Disfruta y relájate _meine geliebtes_…

Ojos de terciopelo negro lo vieron un segundo antes de cerrarse.-_Meine herr_.-Ronroneo prácticamente, un sonido que fue directo a su vientre.

Con un solo empujón se enterró en el cuerpo de su dios, sus anteriores encuentros de la noche facilitaron su camino hasta que solo pudo sentir esa estrecha tibieza alrededor de él, como la primera vez cerro los ojos ante la sensación de fuego quemando por dentro, alcanzar la perfección para dejarla escurrirse entre sus dedos cuando se retraía y volver a ella con otra estocada más profunda que la anterior.

Sagrado.

Esta unión y los sonidos que escapaban de Yuuri.

¿El cuerpo vibraba igual bajo Wolfram? ¿los mismos sonidos llegaban a los oídos de su hermano? ¿las suplicas? ¿las promesas?… abrió los ojos, miro hacia abajo, ¿era Wolfram recompensado con esas mejillas enrojecidas y el sudor de Yuuri?… salio casi por completo y embistió con más fuerza… ¿era su hermano menor digno de esto?.

Sus manos se aferraron a las caderas deteniendo su movimiento para imponer él el ritmo, rápido, constante.

-Yuuri-Murmuro doblándose sobre su amante, acariciando su oído con los labios, la pasión había hecho de su voz una especie de gruñido.-_D__u weißt doch, dass... Du gehörst zu mir__, das Ihre tränen, das Ihre schreie__…_-Lo hizo girar, ponerse de rodillas y sobre sus manos, levanto las caderas y volvió a clavarse a él.-_Sie sind mein_.

Suyo… un impulso animal de sentirse completo, de marcar y ser marcado.

Sólo suyo…

..**Deine**…Yuuri lo miro por sobre su hombro …**Deine**… Las paredes se estrecharon alrededor de él apresándolo al tiempo que sus embestidas se encontraban con las de Yuuri, la sorpresa duro poco pero el placer se extendió por su espina y solo pudo emitir un jadeo que resonó en la habitación, enterró las uñas en la carne pero de inmediato la soltó como si le quemara.

No podía haber un solo moretón en esa piel, ni una simple seña de que le pertenecía.

Nunca sería completamente de él.

El gruñido que emergió de su garganta fue totalmente bestial.-No vuelvas hacer eso, _liebe_, no lo hagas o no respondo de mis actos, tu bella piel podría -embistió con fuerza arrancando un grito de su amante- quedar marcada.-Termino rodeando su cuerpo hasta alcanzar la entrepierna de Yuuri.

Se sumergió de nueva cuenta en el ritmo constante de sus caderas…

-¿Qué ocurre jefe?.-Yozak alzo una de sus cejas.

-Necesito que hagas una nueva investigación.-Respondió terminando de acomodar su casaca.

-Hmmm, ¿Algún espía?.-Gwendal vio que el pelirrojo cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando de pie al lado de la puerta, tratando inútilmente de no notar el delicado cuerpo acurrucado entre las altas almohadas.

Largos mechones de cabellos negros desparramados sobre los cojines color hueso y las ropas amontonadas en la silla despejaban cualquier duda sobre quien era la persona que dormía en la cama pero no era como si eso realmente importara, Yozak conocía este secreto desde hacía siete años y nunca se mostró prejuicioso sobre su relación.

-Una confabulación contra su majestad.-Respondió sentándose al borde la cama.-Es necesario detener este falso informante antes de que cause más revuelo.

-Por su divina majestad Yuuri encontrare el origen de estos rumores y lo aplacare.-Juro llevándose la mano al pecho.-Puede confiar plenamente en mí excelencia.

Asintió.-Lo dejo en tus manos Yozak.-Con un movimiento de su mano despidió al pelirrojo quien en un instante salio de la habitación acompañado del mismo silencio con que entró.

Paso un momento de total tranquilidad, apenas amanecía y el cielo continuaba siendo una paleta de colores pastel desde el dulce rosa hasta el débil azul que comenzaba a ganar ya su lugar en el firmamento, sería un maravilloso día para cazar y los bosques de Cabalcalde eran reconocidos por su belleza sin igual, respiraba esos momentos, los atesoraba enormemente casi tanto como la vida misma.

Instantes que consistían simplemente en el calor del cuerpo de Yuuri al otro lado de la cama o entre sus brazos, del sonido de su respiración acompasada y la imagen de total inocencia que transmitía en esos momentos su rey.

-No puedes pasarte toda la mañana en cama.-Dijo apoyando un brazo en el colchón y pasando la mano sobre el hombro de su amante.-Deja de fingir que duermes, no podemos llegar tarde a la partida de caza.

-No me gusta cazar.-Fue la respuesta perfectamente clara para alguien que acaba de despertar.

Sonrió depositando un beso en el hombro.-Y ni una sola gota de sangre será derramada frente a tus ojos, de eso me ocupare yo mismo.

Yuuri giro su cuerpo para enfrentarlo.-Lo siento.-Murmuro, hundiendo el rostro en las sabanas.-Por mi culpa… tú…

-Esta bien.-Lo interrumpió.-No hay nada que lamentar, _liebe_, nada.

A veces pasaba, en momentos la terrible carga de su titulo, la culpa de sus acciones o su inexistente debilidad agobiaban a su emperador que se desmoronaba en sus brazos, arrepintiéndose de cada lagrima o gota de sangre que derramo por su culpa, exageraciones por supuesto, temores que eran simple producto del momento en que la verdad se develara, miedo no de ser herido pero si de herir a los demás.

Miedo por Wolfram.

Miedo por su familia y amigos.

Miedo por Shin Makoku.

Y miedo por él… de tener que alejarse uno del otro para siempre.

-Eso no pasara.-Dijo.

En un mes sería la fiesta de aniversario del matrimonio, y sólo tenía ese tiempo para asegurarse de que nadie ni nada dañara a Yuuri… ni siquiera Wolfram… mucho menos él.

Afuera el sol apareció en todo su esplendor como burlándose del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento pero aun así se encontró sonriéndole al cuadro que s dibujaba dentro del marco de la ventana, una de esas sonrisas melancólicas que últimamente comenzaban a predominar en su repertorio de expresiones; recientemente sólo había podido pensar que el día que tendría que decir entre una pena enorme y la muerte segura se acercaba con cada nuevo sol.

-¿Yuuri?…-Murmuro deslizando la mano por blanca espalda, tratando de calmar a su amante pero el cuerpo bajo su palma seguía temblando.

-A veces sueño un mundo diferente.-Lo escucho decir con voz temblorosa.-Sueño con otra realidad… si no hubiera levantado mi mano.

Coloco su mejilla sobre la espalda blanca justo a la altura del corazón de su amante, tratando de escuchar los latidos pero lo único que alcanzo sus oídos fueron los sollozos y lo que sintió fueron los espasmos del llanto que comenzaban a calmarse.

_Lo único que quiero sentir es que estas aquí, junto a mi… el resto no importa._ Eso deseaba decir pero guardo silencio y envolvió la cintura de Yuuri con su brazo conformándose con el la tibieza que emitía el cuerpo bajo él; deseaba ser capaz de darle la misma tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaban juntos, esa sensación de estar rodeado de un calor, de flotar en un lago lleno de agua tibia en un día de invierno… esos momentos que compartían era como ver el mundo desde una burbuja de cristal y afuera de esa delicada barrera existía un universo sin sentido alguno.

-Desearía haber detenido la artimaña de mi madre.- Hablo por fin.-Pero hay algunas cosas que deben de ser y no podremos cambiar.

Lo sintió relajarse, paso un momento de silencio entre los dos y luego finalmente lo escucho suspirar.-Quiero que sea exiliado de Blood Pledge, quiero que Yozak le explique la situación, que lo lleve a Isenstein con la familia de Gunther.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, una sonrisa apenas visible.-Se hará como tu quieras Yuuri.

Tal vez sólo durara un poco más, quizás unos años, pudiera ser que terminara en una verdadera tragedia al final de este romance ilícito pero lo cierto es que no podrían apartarlo de su rey.

_Sabes que nunca me iré lejos de ti._

Hubiera deseado decir eso en voz alta, sólo decir una vez lo que Yuuri ya sabía.

_--_

_Meine geliebtes… Mi amor, querido_

_Meine herr…. Mi Señor_

_Du weißt doch, dass... Seguramente lo sabes_

_Du gehörst zu mir, das Ihre tränen, das Ihre schreie… Me perteneces, tus lagrimas, tus gritos _

_Sie sind mein… Son míos _

_Deine… Suyo, Tuyo._


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Whisper Between Darkness **_

-Lo primero que he de advertir es que la pareja predominante aquí es poco común, el hecho es que son contados los fics de Gwendal/Yuuri, obviamente es YAOI, hablamos de KKM señors no podría ser de otra forma. Está basada en algún tiempo después de la última temporada pero no tiene nada que ver con ella.

Si hay alguien que no se sienta cómodo con la idea de una relación por favor no sigas leyendo, haz lo que yo, evito la historia cuando no me agrada la pareja.

Todos los derechos están reservados a Tomo Takabayashi (historia), Temari Matsumoto (arte), Kadokawa Shoten, Studio DEEN, NHK, etc, en serio no gano nada con esto mas matar las ansias de escribir y que quieran matarme.

Si yo fuera el autor créanme la animación habría sido un poco más pegada al ambiente algo pesado del manga XD

_Recuerdos_

_**Pensamientos**_

--

**Dunkelheit (Parte 3/3)**

"_**When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you... When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you... When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you... Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you."**_

Anónimo.

Amor.

Un concepto sin definición, una emoción, una reacción química de su cuerpo.

Mirando atrás, en sus años más inocentes, era una palabra ligada a imágenes fijas.

El amor a su familia, con su madre que miraba el mundo con su peculiar cristal rosa, su padre que trataba de mantener el equilibrio entre la fantasía y el mundo real que vivían, su hermano, su sobre protector hermano para quien nadie era suficiente bueno para consumir el aire que su dulce Yuu respiraba.. por muchos años su pequeño núcleo familiar formo su mundo entero, una barrera impenetrable.

Entonces un día en el parque bajo los cerezos en flor esa pared levantada por su familia se vino abajo por primera vez dejando entrar a una pequeña niña; su primera amiga, una memoria que atesoraba de esa tierna infancia, prometió casarse algún día con ella, prometió llevarla a recorrer el mundo cuando cumplieran los nueve años, sus padres la amaban y su hermano la soportaba con paciencia infinita… murió una mañana despejada de verano bajo la atenta mirada de doctores que no sabían como sanar un corazón tan enfermo.

Fue la primera vez que la palabra muerte tuvo un significado real para él, muerte no sólo era dejar de ver a una persona, dejar de oír su voz o borrar por completo de la rutina diaria… muerte significa que no había un futuro en que pudiera existir ese ser, no existirían nuevas memorias, no momentos felices, no instantes tristes, no peleas ni sueños que compartir.

Decidió muy en lo profundo jamás permitir a otra persona entrar en ese pequeño globo.

Pasaron años en que fue fiel a esa idea pero apareció una grieta en la defensa disfrazada de amabilidad que había creado y en ese momento fue cuando el universo giro de nuevo, tan rápido, fuera de control, cuando volvió a recuperar el sentido de lo que ocurría alrededor se encontró no solo atado en compromiso a un chico que le pareció desagradable en su primera impresión cuando pedantemente no sólo había insultado sus orígenes sino su delicado orgullo, también estaba atado a un trono y con el peso de una nación en sus hombros… de nuevo se encontró escondiéndose atrás de esa barrera, empujado por todo aquello que exigían de él personas con las cuales no tenia nada que ver, cuyo futuro era ahora su responsabilidad.

El amor entonces ya no era exclusivo de su familia, ni de su amiga, ni de sus pasatiempos… el amor se amplio a toda una nación que lo necesitaba para respirar, crecer y fortalecerse, un reino mutilado que lamía sus heridas, tan intenso era el daño que tuvo miedo al principio de no poder ser siquiera la muñeca de escaparate que necesitaban.

Lentamente las cosas cambiaron dentro de él y por fin la barrera cedió dejando entrar a todos y cada uno de ellos, con sus fallas y sus virtudes, con ese pequeño grupo que lo asistía en su interminable labor de curar al imperio, su corazón entonces pudo albergar a la nación entera como si tratara de su hijo.

El amor, el sentimiento resguardado sólo para su familia se hizo universal, natural, y se extendió por primera vez hacia todos aun aquellos que no eran sus hijos… pensó que no necesitaba tener a una persona en especial a su lado.

Cada prueba que superaba reforzaba esa idea.

Su sacrificio.

Su felicidad.

Su futuro.

Sus emociones.

Eran para todos nunca para uno… nunca realmente para él.

Desinteresado.

Altruista.

Siempre el bien de los otros antes que el suyo porque al final era por el bienestar de su propio corazón.

Inalcanzable.

Algo egoísta pero puro.

Justo como las nubes que flotaban sobre su cabeza ese día, nubes blancas y negras que comenzaban a arremolinarse en el cielo cumpliendo con su misión de expresar el tormento que ahora sentía su corazón.

Wolfram.

Su esposo, su amigo y su _reina._

Había aprendido a quererlo un poco más de lo que quería al resto.

Wolfram que era fuego amenazante, que intentaba consumirlo por completo y lo obligaba a encerrarse en lo profundo dejando en la superficie al complaciente esposo, abajo tanto como pudiera escapar de su calor; pasión abrasante que estaba todo el tiempo dispuesto a señalarle sus faltas, de ojos verdes demandantes, el más posesivo de todos sus hijos.

Wolfram que se batía en duelo con la mitad de su corazón.

-¿Por que?.-Preguntó pero la brisa de tormenta que le golpeo el rostro sólo le contesto con el aroma de las flores del campo preñada con la esencia a rosas del jardín.-¿Por qué?.-Repitió clavando las uñas en el los brazos de la silla mientras se desarrollaba la pelea frente a sus ojos.

Gwendal.

El mayor de los hermanos era casi todo lo contrario de Wolfram, paciente y practico, duro pero en lo profundo amable y casi tan inocente como los demás; Gwendal lo cubría pero no lo asfixiaba, lo mantenía en la realidad pero no mataba sus fantasías y si por alguna razón volaba demasiado alto se aseguraba de bajarlo al suelo a veces con una palabra otras con una mirada, Gwendal no luchaba contra él sino que se acoplaba, su serenidad lo nutría, lo fortalecía, llevándolo de la mano.

Demandante y practico Gwendal que exigía lo que sabía podía dar.

¿Cuándo había entrado en la más profunda de las habitaciones de su corazón? ¿Cuándo tomo por asalto el fuerte dejando apenas lo suficiente para los otros?

¿No fue miedo lo primero que sintió al verlo? ¿no se estremeció amedrentado cuando esos ojos se fijaron en él?

_-Su majestad…-Había un dejo de burla en su voz, como si el titulo fuera una broma, ¿Quién podría culparlo?, nadie en la mesa al menos, ni siquiera el mismo pero aun así...-Usted no nació preparado para convertirse en Maoh, por favor regrese inmediatamente a su mundo.- Aun así esas palabras.-Es mejor que desaparezca antes de que la esperanza del pueblo siga creciendo. _

_En esos ojos azul rey destellaba una advertencia y una sonrisa que hacía que ese hombre luciera cruel le adornaba los labios. _

_Esas palabras le mordieron el corazón, dolió, por alguna extraña razón la pobre opinión que este desconocido tuviera de él se sintió como un golpe que entumeció el pecho. _

El sonido de las espadas chocando, el grito de los dos guerreros… esto no era un duelo amistoso por más que insistieran en mantener las sonrisas congeladas en los labios sus ataques estaban llenos de un deseo de lastimar al otro, era por su culpa… porque ninguno de los dos quería dejarlo, porque ambos tenían derecho a defender lo suyo.

-¿Por qué?.

Wolfram había propuesto este duelo, el rubio estaba resentido, molesto, herido y con toda la razón para odiarlos a ambos después de todo aquel a quien señalarían sería a su esposo, los murmullos en las cortes se convertirían en dedos, risas y sarcasmo.

El burlado era Wolfram pero era Gwendal quien atacaba con más ferocidad, su espada había encontrado la carne de su hermano menor en más de dos ocasiones, era el mayor con expresión serena pero ojos azules chispeantes quien tenía acorralado al rubio y ahora la sonrisa de su esposo ya no existía en cambio la había reemplazado una mueca de amplio disgusto.

Había fallado ¿cierto?, no era una buena persona, mucho menos un buen rey y ahora perdería a uno de los dos.

¿Amigo o amor?.

Era la primera vez que podía separar las emociones.

Vio claramente como Wolfram se lanzaba por primera vez al ataque y como Gwendal lo bloqueo fácilmente pero también noto como una pieza se separaba de la empuñadura de su amante, algo pequeño, azul, que había estado ahí por años; Gwendal también lo vio caer al pido, distraído por recuperar el regalo no vio el siguiente ataque de Wolfram.

-¡GWENDAL!.-Fue Cecilie quien gritó, fue ella quien se puso de pie pero fue su propio corazón el que se detuvo por ese segundo.

_El frío del desierto finalmente se coló entre sus ropas haciéndolo estremecer, había sido un día terrible, empezando con un renuente Gwendal y terminando con la perdida de Conrad y Wolfram a causa de una trampa de arena… ahora estaba en medio de inmensas dunas con general como compañía._

_Incomodo._

_No era una palabra que alcanzara a cubrir todo lo que sentía los momentos en que el silencio entre los dos se ampliaba demasiado sin que algunos de los se rindiera y se retirara -en ese caso a la profundidad de sus pensamientos que era el único lugar a donde ir- porque la incomodidad era algo que se podía solucionar conociendo un poco mejor al moreno pero por más que aprendía de Gwendal y de su trágica vida familiar seguía teniendo ese nudo en el estomago._

_Seguía huyendo del adulto. _

_Había descubierto algo sobre Gwendal o mejor dicho algo acerca del estratega y es que le provocaba pavor estar a solas con él, una sensación incomoda como si algo se retorciera al grado de sentirse mareado a momentos, tal vez se debía a aquellas palabras la fatídica noche que pidió la mano de Wolfram o la intensidad de los ojos azules que lo hacían retroceder, enfrentarse al moreno era como enfrentar una montaña, impasible, inmovible pero también podía mostrarse sorprendido, vulnerable, como sucedió momentos atrás cuando el simple gesto de un regalo desarmo la coraza de inexpresividad del guerrero… fue un instante pero logro verlo y ahora lo comprobaba._

_Gwendal von Walden podía ser calido justo como ahora que su mano descansaba en su hombro y de pronto el frío de la noche, ni el revoloteo en su estomago, ni el ardor en sus mejillas, sólo importaba el capullo tibio que lo envolvía con esa fragancia a bosques, a madera._

_**..Se siente bien...** -Es tibio.-Murmuro._

_Por ese segundo no importo nada más. _

Sangre.

Goteando de los dedos de Gwendal, empapando la camisa blanca donde la espada había atravesado el hombro, inutilizando el brazo.

No era la primera herida del mazuko, seria solo una cicatriz entre otras pero era por su culpa y de nadie más, por culpa de un corazón que sabía lo que quería aunque le causara pena, por este egoísta sentimiento que lo obligaba a desear que su amante ganara esta batalla, que deseaba huir dejando todo atrás para vivir por un instante -como sucedió esa noche en el desierto- totalmente para y por Gwendal.

Las nubes sobre ellos se amasaron de pronto en un manto negro ribeteado con serpientes de luz sobre ellos, cubriendo el cielo.

Ese era su corazón ensombrecido con el dolor de lo que no podía tener.

Ambos seguían peleando, hermano contra hermano seguían danzando frente a sus ojos a pesar de las suplicas de su madre a quien se le habían unido Conrad y Gunther, la mirada de sus visitas antes entusiasmada por el espectáculo y los ojos de Blood Plegde estaban ahora horrorizados porque Wolfram seguía atacando a su oponente, uno que apenas podía esquivar o bloquear sus ataques.

Ahora el rostro de su esposo mostraba esa crueldad natural, nacida de los años oscuros, pero lucía mucho más feroz quizás porque había dejado de ser un niño.

-Su majestad.-La dulce voz de Murata llevaba la ansiedad que todos estaban sintiendo porque era obvio las ganas que tenían los hermanos de desgarrarse por completo pero no respondió se puso de pie lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de Gwendal.

Si pudiera darle vuelta a las manecillas del reloj y regresar el tiempo, si pudiera volver a tomar la decisión más importante de su vida… ¿podría hacerlo? ¿podría volver a repetir ese día borrascoso de otoño para tomar el otro camino?

¿Podría elegir a Wolfram sobre su propio corazón?

_-¿Estas bien?.-Pregunto tratando de ver a través del cuello de la chaqueta alguna herida sobre todo en la garganta donde una de las dagas asesinas rozo peligrosamente el cuello de su general._

_-Soy yo quien hace las preguntas su Majestad Imperial-No supo si huyo del contacto por el tono de la voz de Gwendal o por la nada gentil forma en que sujeto su pierna herida.-Como sigues conciente supongo que no tienes nada roto, ¿puedes mover la pierna?._

_-Es un simple corte Gwendal y me arde cómo no tienes idea pero no hay veneno.-Respondió alzando una ceja.-Tu en cambio estas manchado en sangre._

_Como si esas palabras fueran golpes físicos en su contra el moreno detuvo sus movimientos en seco, su marco tensó y con la expresión oculta tras los gruesos mechones de cabello negro pero no respondió, pasaron unos segundos, un par de latidos del corazón hasta que comprendió lo que había ocurrido para que las ropas del mayor estuvieran en ese estado._

_-Lo siento.-Murmuro desviando la vista concentrándose en la entrada de la cueva donde se ocultaban.-No escuche tu advertencia. _

_-Nunca lo haces.-Respondió de inmediato el mayor rasgando el pantalón para llegar a la herida.-Pero está bien, no es algo que deseamos cambiar, ¿cierto?, además ¿a quien le importan unos asesinos menos en el mundo?._

_-¡Eso fue innecesariamente cruel Gwendal von Walde!.-Recrimino de inmediato volteando en dirección al mazuko la expresión en el rostro del mayor detuvo cualquier otro comentario. El rostro de Gwendal estaba no sólo tensó sus ojos azules brillaban diferente quizás se debía a la poca iluminación del lugar pero lucían duras como piedras incrustadas en una mascara cincelada en piedra y sin embargo la tensión en la mandíbula hacía saltar la vena en su rostro dándole vida a la imagen. _

_-¡Ellos fueron más crueles al intentar acabar con tu vida!.-Gruño prácticamente como un animal acorralado.-¡Todo por un tratado de paz que ni siquiera nos beneficia! ¡Planeaban matarte por sus ansias de poder así que deja de ser amable con todos! _

_El silencio que siguió a esas palabras fue preñado de un sentimiento sin nombre en que Gwendal trabajo lo mejor posible con la herida de su pierna aplicando presión y limpiando. Todas las posibles respuestas a ese reclamo pasaron en ese momento por su cabeza hasta que finalmente sus labios se partieron dejando escapar las palabras._

_-Soy realmente torpe, ¿cierto?.-Se inclino hacia levemente al frente sus manos aferrando el contorno del rostro del mayor, obligándolo a levantar la cara y dejar un momento su ardua tarea, sólo unos minutos, porque realmente necesitaba tener toda la atención del mazuko.-Aun después de tres años, de tantas pruebas y heridas sigo dependiendo de ustedes para que me protejan, sigo creyendo que si trato bien a todos el mundo será un mejor lugar para ti y para tus hermanos, para mi pueblo… no Gwendal, escucha, escucha por favor.-Aferro con un poco más de fuerza el rostro del mayor cuando este intento apartarse.-Sigo siendo un niño en muchos aspectos, míranos, estamos aquí a merced de asesinos mientras en Shin Makoku nuestros seres queridos se preocupan por nosotros, esta sangre que no es tuya es resultado de mi torpeza, te prometí que no volvería a pasar…_

_-No prometiste nada, nosotros te exigimos.-Interrumpió.-Te impusimos la corona, te sentamos en el trono y esperamos que con eso las cosas se solucionaran pero sólo te utilizamos... Desde un principio sólo pensamos en…_

_-Gwendal.-Llamó deteniendo el torrente de palabras antes de que una verdad dolorosa saliera entre ellas, sus manos se desprendieron de Gwendal.-Sé que ser excesivamente amable es también una debilidad y que por eso se aprovechan de mi pero siempre he sabido cual es mi voluntad o cuando es la de otros._

_Un nuevo silencio se apodero de ambos._

_¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Cómo podía confiar esas palabras a Gwendal cuando ni siquiera había pensado en hablar con su padrino?. _

_¿Era por esa mirada?. _

_¿Por calmar la frustración de su amigo?_

_De nuevo por ayudar a otros._

_Estaba demasiado distraído así que no supo que ocurría hasta que la tibia mano de Gwendal se cerro sobre su mejilla y un beso delicado fue colocado en la esquina de su boca, el aliento tenue golpeando sus labios._

_Ojos azul rey brillando de una forma que jamás había visto, su expresión encerraban la misma tristeza que sabía él jamás podría expresar, siempre ocultándose tras la sonrisa mientras que el hombre frente a él lo hacía con su ceño fruncido… ambos vivían encerrados en una esfera donde nadie podía entrar._

_-Lo siento.-Murmuro desviando sus ojos azules al tiempo que su mano se deslizaba.-No debí…_

_No lo dejo terminar, sello sus labios sobre la boca del mayor en un beso que aunque torpe consiguió su cometido._

_Por primera vez se sentía bien besando a un hombre._

-Su majestad debe detener esto.-La voz controlada de Yozak sonó a su lado pero no contesto ni siquiera se movió.

Buen Yozak, fiel espía y su único confesor, ni siquiera Murata había escuchado de su boca lo que seguramente sospechaba. En verdad deseaba dar la orden que estaba seguro el pelirrojo cumpliría sin pensarlo dos veces, una orden que hasta Conrad, su primer caballero, dudaría en realizar.

Era tan fácil, sólo levantar la mano y señalar en una silenciosa orden lo que deseaba pasara.

Pero nadie sobreviviría a esto. Aquellos que no lo culparan verían esto como una debilidad y aquellos que tomaran partido a favor de Wolfram lo atacarían, división, el imperio se caería a pedazos, todo lo que construyeron en trece años se derrumbaría con un solo movimiento de su parte pero ver como se herían uno al otro, como Gwendal apenas podía defenderse y Wolfram no duda en atacar a su propia sangre era aun más doloroso y angustiante para él.

¡Oh Wolfram!, pobre Wolfram si tan sólo hubiera aceptado las innumerables veces que seriamente le pidió romper el compromiso, cuando le ofreció su mano en eterna amistad, ¿Cuántas veces fue rechazado con un beso o un abrazo?.

_Lograste quererme, ¿no?, estoy seguro que aprenderás amarme._

Tantas veces escucho la misma respuesta con una sonrisa en ese rostro de alabastro pero lo cierto es que no aprendió jamás, nunca logro transformar sus sentimientos hacia su rubio amigo.

-Shibuya.-Esta vez la voz de Ken fue tajante.-Recuerda que eres el maou, todo lo que digas, todo lo que hagas, incluso con quien te casas, todo es por el bien del pueblo.

La elección era tan simple como negar su preocupación por Gwendal y permitir que este duelo siguiera, permitir que Wolfram continuara lastimando y lastimándose.

-Cierto.-Murmuro cerrando los ojos.-Pero algún día tenía que tomar una decisión… el pueblo o yo… en los últimos quince años siempre he elegido al pueblo.

Por esta vez, un sola vez mas, quería ser egoísta y elegirse a si mismo sobre todos los demás.

-He sido el maou por casi veinte años pero…-Abrió los ojos sólo para ver los papeles invertidos, con Wolfram en el suelo y Gwendal arriba de él, la punta de la espada orientada al cuello del rubio; los ojos azules del mayor brillaban, su cabello se había soltado cayendo libremente y todo en él gritaba una ferocidad que pocas veces sacaba a relucir mientras que su esposo lucía empequeñecido como un ciervo cansado debajo de un enorme lobo, derrotado... Nunca había deseado herir ni siquiera aquellos que alguna vez lo habían lastimado apropósito.-Nada pesa tanto como el corazón cuando está cansado.

Bajo del pequeño palco improvisado en dirección al par de hermanos, Gwendal se puso de pie lentamente pero Wolfram se quedo en el piso con los ojos cerrados, su respiración agitada escondía los sollozos.-Bien hecho von Walden, su victoria es innegable, mi esposo lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a retarlo a duelo.-En ningún momento sus ojos se apartaron de los azul rey ni siquiera cuando coloco sus manos sobre el hombro de su amante y curo la herida.-Hubiera deseado que fuera para siempre.-Murmuro.

-Yo deseo que hubiera existido.-Regreso.

Sonrió a pesar del sabor amargo en su boca antes de arrodillarse frente al rubio pero no se atrevió a tocarlo ni a decirle palabra alguna, cualquier intento de aligerar el dolor abriría más la pena de su amigo sin embargo aparto algunos mechones de la frente.

No podía ofrecer un alivio que no sentía así que suspirando se puso de pie.-¡Por casi dos décadas he cuidado de ustedes, he hecho lo posible por curar las heridas de esta nación-Giro para ver a cada uno de los presentes- He intentado ser justo con todos, nobles o pueblo, he luchado y llorado con ustedes, también abrí los brazos a otros reinos, los llame hermanos y ellos han venido a mi para ofrecer su amistad, construimos alianzas que fortalecen el futuro del reino… he dado mucho…-Se detuvo un momento viendo a Cecilie y Conrad quienes al lado de un confuso Gunther esperaban continuara- He pagado con amor el cariño y la devoción que algunos me dieron al llegar cuando era tan sólo un niño, y he dado mi amistad así como mi confianza a los que aprendieron a creer en mi cuando yo no podía hacerlo -Vio como Yozak sonreía débilmente y entonces fijo su atención en Ken cuyos ojos mostraban ahora toda esa sabiduría dolorosa que había acumulado- Cumplí con el destino que habían trazado para mí ganándome la libertad de hacer con mi futuro lo que deseara, finalmente les he dado mi corazón y mi alma -Giro, esta vez enfrentando a Gwendal y aun reticente Wolfram que estaba de pie- Pero no estaré con ustedes para siempre porque no soy eterno, les he enseñado a caminar pero el sendero es sólo suyo para recorrer!.

Sus palabras fueron como plomo una turbación muda se hizo presenten en todos y las miradas fueron como agujas sobre su piel, las más dolorosas fueron las que ocasionaban esas esmeraldas y zafiros frente a él.

-Cuida de Shin Makoku Gwendal, cuídalo muy bien, no lo dejes derrumbarse, ¿lo recuerdas?, tu sueño… Un lugar al que puedas llamar hogar… recuerda que no debes confiar del todo en el destino.-Tomando a Morgif de su cintura la deposito en manos de un Gwendal consternado.

-No.-Lo escucho murmurar, tratar de alcanzar de alcanzarlo con una mano pero el retrocedió varios pasos.

-¡Es mi última voluntad como vigésimo séptimo maou que Gwendal von Walden ocupe el trono, en él tengo puestas todas mis esperanzas y fe!

-¿Yuuri?.-Escucho la voz de Wolfram temblar pero no pudo verlo, no deseaba más que la imagen de Gwendal grabada por siempre en sus pupilas.

Egoísta.

El peor de todos y en el peor momento.

-Lo siento Wolfram, aunque no tengo perdón, lo siento.-Nunca en su vida había sido cruel pero ahora actuaba vilmente como un canalla.-Perdónanos a ambos Wolfram… soy una mala persona, ¿no?

Las nubes se abrieron y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos como gruesas lagrimas, Morgif hasta ese momento en silencio dejo escapar un gemido agudo que pareció despertar de su estupor al moreno.

-Yuuri espera.-Gwendal lo intentó de nuevo pero su mano no lo alcanzó mejor dicho atravesó su cuerpo como si sólo fuera un espejismo.-¿Yuuri?.

-Ahora puedo decirlo Gwendal, puedo decirlo en voz alta sin que me duela el corazón… Te amo…

Lo último que vio fue la expresión sorprendida de Gwendal transformándose rápidamente en una de dolor, no era así como deseaba recordarlo pero estaba bien porque sentía la misma agonía destrozándolo por dentro, la misma pena y también algún día estaba seguro que su amor sentiría la paz que a él lo embargaba en este momento que la magia separaba su cuerpo en miles de pedazos dispersando su esencia por todo el universo.

_**Gwendal… ¿recuerdas lo que prometí cuando dije que te amaba y con los labios borre tus preocupaciones?… te prometí que donde yo fuera siempre sabrías donde estoy, que nunca estaría tan lejos que no pudieras alcanzarme con tan sólo estirar tu mano, por favor recuerda que no estás solo… que estoy esperando aquí… por que importa lo que te digo he guardado mi última voluntad para ti… vive por mi y cuando escuches el silencio esa será mi voz … Gwendal me prometí seguirte hasta el final y si lo único que puedo hacer es caer por ti, entonces me iré con una sonrisa y un adios… jure que daría todo por ti… fue una broma algo cruel… conocerte y perderte en la misma vida… es el precio de este amor… es lo único que puedo hacer… **_

Alrededor de él sólo existía esa oscuridad.

Profundo.

Silencioso.

Esperando el momento para volver a encontrarse.

_**-Ende-**_


End file.
